nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
Bart Benson
Bart Benson was an anti-hero in Finite Cones - Fall of the Ginger Spy and the main protagonist in Finite Peace. He joined the Crack order and served under StephBot's orders, but he later left the cult when he found out that killing the Ginger Spy was really regretful, so he defeated StephBot with no Finite Cones. After StephBot possessed the three Finite Cones, Bart Benson later called the Time Cone man to have a meeting about Finite Cones. When Time Cone man mentioned about the Soul Cone, a masked man later overheard them and revealed himself as StephBot. He then attacks Bart Benson and Time Cone man. Bart Benson was overconfident and thought he was able to defeat StephBot like the previous times. But he was later knocked down twice by StephBot's Cones. Leaving the Time Cone man getting defeated, Bart Benson traveled to Russia and went to see Jaquel Paul. He then talks a lot of trash, such as mentioning about Italian food, which rages Jaquel Paul mad. After Jaquel Paul's tale of StephBot, they both went to the archaeologist's office and interrogate him and abuse him. Bart Benson and Jaquel Paul then encounter Corvus Dave and Ebonico Maw after the assassination of Shaniqua. They both defeat them easily. They then encounter another challenge, which is getting the Mind Cone from JulBot, but that mission was succeded. Bart Benson then puts the Mind Cone on his former victim, the Ginger Spy, to stop him from attacking Jaquel Paul, after he put the Soul Cone on him. He also gave away his hammer to the Ginger Spy and renamed him, Bliss. After he planned out on attacking StephBot with Jaquel Paul and Bliss, he was later roasted by Bliss on getting a new weapon. While the rest are on the battlefield, Bart Benson encounters the Useless Weapon Retriever and ordered him to give him a weapon that can destroy StephBot. When the retriever gave him the lightsaber, Bart then tested out by slaying the retriever. He then encounters the weird creatures that were blocking his way. So Bart Benson then quickly take down the three creatures and carried on to find his members of the StephBot Elimination Service. When Bart Benson found Bliss, he then charges attack Corvus Dave and ended his life. After countless days of searching StephBot, he and his members found him in the library and prepared to end StephBot. But he later messed up after Bliss kept on aiming at him. After his members were all knocked out, Bart Benson squandered his chance to kill StephBot with his new weapon and StephBot activated his full power to repel Bart Benson out.StephBot then activates the completed Finite Cones and doubled the universe before he escaped. After StephBot's victory, Bart Benson and Bliss were later landed on a different area where he meets Dave and Lower Case D. Biography Taking down the Ginger Spy Walking down the corridor, where Bart Benson punches the cameraman, Bart Benson was going casually and dramatically. He looks back and hides for no reason. When he slammed the door violently, he ordered the Ginger Spy to die. The Ginger spy refused to do it, so he ran away to the back door with Simon charge attacking the Ginger Spy with a cardboard stick and crashed. Bart Benson forgets about his cardboard stick, so he untucks his shirt and was ready to chase after the Ginger Spy. Bart Benson went and chase the Ginger Spy to the playground. When he went on the high ground by the handlebars, he was already closer to the Ginger Spy and he pushed Bart Benson to the small wall and jumped out of the playground and Bart Benson also did what the Ginger Spy did. He also punched Dylan and went over the fence. While chasing the Ginger Spy, he witnesses a stalker was leaning on the wall. So he ignored her and focused on chasing after the Ginger Spy. While at the bigger playground, this time Bart Benson did not go over the fence, instead he strolled into the gate. The Ginger Spy went into the sand ship, feeling tired, then he fell into the sandpit, having Bart Benson feeling proud. He then corners the Ginger Spy and said that his series should be over. He then did his final throw on the Ginger Spy by throwing sand and rocks at him. Betraying StephBot When Bart Benson went inside the room being proud, he then became confused and gave them attention by turning on the lights. He caught StephBot and the Servant playing with the instruments, so they both quickly get into their places and having the lights turned off. Bart Benson then walked to his master, StephBot and told him that he completed his mission. When StephBot congratulated him, he was later getting annoyed by the Servant for messing with the curtain. He then knocked the cones down, leaving the falling Bart Benson behind, and told him to stop. The Servant refused and started to continue to annoy him. StephBot then shot laserbeams at the Servant, leaving him getting exploded. StephBot continued on congratulating his killer on taking down the Ginger Spy. Suddenly, Bart Benson started to regret taking down the Ginger Spy, saying that his series was good. StephBot then overheard it and violently knocked the cones out, having Bart Benson fall again. VS The Servant and StephBot While StephBot found out that Bart Benson betrayed him, he used the mini Soul Cone on the Servant and ordered him to take down Bart Benson. The Servant started to maul Bart Benson to the wall, but Bart Benson slammed him to the wall. Bart Benson then grips the Servant's arm and took him to the floor. Bart Benson then did his final kick on the Servant, leaving him apologizing to his master and getting shot by his master's laserbeam, killing him instantly. It's only StephBot left. After he complains that he always has to do everything by himself and did his final whacks on the cones, he went out of his desk and began to fight. Bart Benson then warns StephBot about his villainy job and he then stomps the camera and started a silly slow-mo fight with StephBot. When they met up, they both bumped on each other and fell. Bart Benson had enough with his silly slow-mo fight, so he then tried to charge attack on StephBot, but StephBot has explosive discs with him and threw them at Bart Benson as possible. Bart Benson successfully missed three shots, but he was hit by the fourth disc with StephBot's good aim. He then fell unconscious and continued on getting hit by StephBot's disc simultaneously. The unconscious Bart Benson was then carried by StephBot and was thrown to a pool of cones, giving himself more pain and made StephBot successful with his thumbs up. Bart Benson was tired of StephBot toying him, so he grabbed the broomstick and started to swipe StephBot's legs and made him fell. He then stormed to StephBot's desk and whacked the cones, leaving StephBot moaning no and fell unconscious. Meeting with the Time Cone Man After StephBot successfully taking 3 Finite Cones, Bart Benson was calling the Time Cone man if he can have a meeting at his office. When Bart Benson arrived at his office, he thought the Time Cone man was serving tea, which made the Time Cone man went crazy for 8 seconds. Bart Benson then asks him what they're going to do. The Time Cone man was confused and told him that he's the one that called the Time Cone man in his office. Bart notices that, so he went with the Time Cone man and see Vegeta. While they both arrived to see Vegeta, his friend went to him and talked trash at him. When Vegeta was confused, his friend started to go raging mad and Bart Benson and the Time Cone man left and told that they'll come back later. While in the Time Cone man's office, the Time Cone man told Bart Benson that a French man named Jaquel Paul was in Russia and he was possessing the Soul Cone. The masked man overheard them and started to strip his mask off and took his shades off and revealed as StephBot. Attacking in the Time Cone man's office Bart Benson and the Time Cone man started approached StephBot and StephBot began to put his shades and his three Cones on. Bart Benson started to charge attack StephBot with his hammer, but StephBot used his Space Cone to repel him off. The Time Cone Man started to rewind the time where Bart Benson was about to whack StephBot. Bart then knocks the Space Cone out and told him that he has no escape. StephBot then used his Power Cone and stabbed Bart Benson, leaving only the Time Cone man left to attack StephBot. But he failed to defeat StephBot and gave up the Time Cone. Meeting with Jaquel Paul When Bart Benson arrived to find Jaquel Paul, his landing was rough and he warned Jaquel Paul that StephBot will find him. Jaquel Paul then used his battle cock and greeted Bart Benson. Bart was wondering if he is John Paul. Category:Characters Category:Finite Peace